


a mini superhero

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Children, Dreams and Nightmares, Fe!MC, Gen, Genderbend, Parenthood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: When a nightmare leads their son to Mementos...





	a mini superhero

The world here was _colorful,_ Goro thought, and he marveled at the size and… _strangeness_ of it. Black and red with lots of unending hallways. It looked like something out of a superhero story, the ones dad told him at night, and he was _excited_ to be there. An adventure! His own chance to be the superheros his parents were! Mom and dad always smiled whenever he called them that. He figured they would smile when he got to be one, too.

It was… a little hard to be fearless, though. The place was big and long and scary and confusing, and Goro thought as he turned around from a dead end and twisted train tracks, that he might never get the chance to be a superhero if he couldn’t find his own way out. Things were scary without mom and dad. Where were they? He wanted them. He needed to find them.

But he was lost. He was lost here in this strange world, and he was starting to think this was a place of nightmares rather than a place he actually wanted to be–

“Goro.”

He unclenched his hands from the fists they’d balled into, and jerked his head up at the voice. “Mommy?”

“C’mon, kid, what are you doin’?”

“Dad! Mom!”

A hand settled atop his head, warm and familiar, and ruffled his hair. He raised his eyes from the floor and beamed when he found both Akira and Ryuji smiling down at him.

“Mom, dad,” he exclaimed, leaning in to throw his arms around Akira’s legs. “I thought you were gone.”

Akira crouched down next to him. “Goro, we’ll never leave you alone. You know that.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji laughed, catching Goro under his arms and pulling him into his arms. He went with a shriek and a giggle, squirming when dad started to tickle him. “We’re always there for you. That’s our job! Gotta stick to it.”

“Stop,” he complained, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He got to explore this strange place with both his mom _and_ dad. “Let’s go!”

“Yeah, let’s. Jeez, we can’t stand around here all day!”

Goro was placed back onto his feet and he spun around for the source of the voice, eyes widening at the van that had just driven up. “The bus is talking?”

“Hey! I’m not a bus! I’m Mona!”

“Nuh uh! Mona’s our cat!!”

“Come on, you guys.” In the driver’s seat sat Makoto, and Haru, waving at him. “We can’t stay in Mementos all day.”

“Mementos,” he repeated. The word was strange, just like the place they were in. “What’s Mementos?”

“Human desire,” Futaba said as they climbed into the back of the bus, and Ann jabbed her with an elbow.

“Don’t talk like that around the kid!”

“Like what?” Yusuke frowned, looking between them. “For once, she’s being completely transparent. Human desire is nothing that we should be asha–”

 _“Fox,_ stop talking now!”

“Fox?” Goro asked, and then leaned in closer. “Like your mask.” He swiveled around to Ann. “Is Ann-tee Cat then??”

Ryuji spluttered a laugh, and Ann shot him a glare. Then a softer smile at Goro. “It’s Panther, Goro-chan.”

“Panthers are pretty.” He liked books about animals. And Morgana liked to look at books about cats, although he wasn’t supposed to say that for some reason.

She laughed, settling back against the seat again. “Thanks, Goro-chan! I think so, too. Just like you. You’re a cutie, too.”

“I’m not _cute,”_ he said, huffed.

“Hate to break it to you,” dad said, and pinched at his side playfully again. “But you’re so cute I could eat you up.”

“At least I’m not wearing a skull on my face,” Goro retorted, and _all_ of them laughed.

Mementos was a strange place, but they were all there. They must all belong there. And as long as he was with them, he didn’t mind at all.

“Hey, mini me, what do you think about my costume?”

“Oracle.”

“What? Why shouldn’t I ask!”

“It’s cool,” he said quickly. “I want a costume like yours.”

“Eheheh… we should make you one. Queen and Noir are both really good with sewing, what do you guys think?”

“I _think_ ,” Makoto said patiently, “we should focus on getting Goro out of here first.”

“I agree,” Haru said. “The longer we stay, the more dangerous it becomes.”

“Dangerous?” He turned towards mom and dad. “Will we get to fight something?”

Akira smiled, and she looked _tired._ Goro frowned. Was she mad at him for coming here? “You’re already fighting it, Goro.”

“Huh?”

“And you’re gonna beat it,” Ryuji said, and now he was serious, too. Goro didn’t _like_ it when they were serious. “No doubt about it.”

“Beat it? Like a boss?” Goro asked curiously.

“And you’re already winning.”

“I am? I mean, yeah!”

“It’s time to escape, Goro.”

Escape… but wasn’t that what they were helping him to do? He didn’t know where they were. He didn’t even know how to get home from school yet, because it was so far. Now they were in this… Mementos… but it would be okay since everyone was with him…

“It’s time to come home.”

  


Dark faded to light; it was too bright, it _hurt,_ and Goro whined softly against the pain of it. He felt horrible, and he thought his tummy was upset from having ridden in the Mona-bus. Except there was no bus, and this wasn’t… whatever they had called that place and he wasn’t trapped there, but he was… where was…

“Mommy?” he whispered. He was _confused,_ and it was a struggle not to cry. He had to be strong. He had to be a superhero, just like them.

“Goro-chan…” A familiar voice, quiet and low. The same voice that had been beneath the mask… the one shaped like a…

“… Fox…?”

Movement stilled and Goro blinked against the bright lights. He was so tired… he’d been dreaming about… about the Phantom Thieves… but they were his friends… and not the Thieves…

“Ryuji, wake up.” Yusuke’s face loomed into view, unsmiling but concerned. The same way Akira always looked at him when he scraped a knee or something… where was mom, anyway? _“Ryuji.”_ Then his face vanished from view, there was a slap and an “ow!”

Goro blinked sleepily.

“Goro’s awake,” Yusuke said briskly, “and he’s calling me Fox.”

“Wai– what– go get Akira.” That was his dad’s voice.

“Daddy…”

“Right,” Yusuke said quickly.

Ryuji’s face appeared then, eyes tired and concerned but _he_ was smiling. “Hey there, buddy. How ya doin’? Are you feelin’ a little better?”

“‘m tired…” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “We left Memem… Memem… mm.” He couldn’t remember the word.

“Mementos,” dad said, and then a _weird_ look passed his face. “Wait, Goro, where’d you hear that from?” He rest a hand against Goro’s cheek, and then his forehead. “Yusuke said you called him Fox, too. You were havin’ a crazy dream, huh?” A little smile, but something felt… weird.

“‘bout the Thieves,” Goro murmured, “but was you all.”

“Us? Like me and Yusuke?”

“And mommy… and Haru-chan and Futaba-chan… and everyone…”

“So we were some superheroes, huh?”

“Yeah. You were teaching me. Helping me.”

“Oh, we would’ve made you the best superhero ever then.” Ryuji ruffled his hair gently. “But it’s just a dream, Goro. You’ve been really sick the past few hours. Yusuke was with you, remember? He and Mona noticed you had a fever, and they brought you here. That’s why you were having such funny dreams.”

“Oh…” He didn’t really know what to say to that. He did feel bad, though, and dad was never wrong.

“Oh Goro, oh my God–”

“Mommy…”

“Hey baby.” She leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Mommy’s here. We’re both here. Everything’s going to be okay now.”

Of course he believed them. They’d found him in Mementos in his dream. They’d get him away from this fever, too… they’d be fine. Mom and dad wouldn’t let anything happen to him. No matter what world he was in.

“Goro was telling me about his fever dreams,” Ryuji was saying. “Said we found him in Mementos. Said the _Phantom Thieves_ found him there, even. What a dream, huh?”

Akira was quiet for a moment too long, but Goro didn’t notice. He was dozing off again, anyway.

But she agreed shortly. “A crazy dream.” Her fingers were stroking through his hair and Goro was tired, and sick, and… maybe, just maybe, he’d have another dream about his parents and their friends as the Phantom Thieves. Maybe, just maybe, he could become one of the Phantom Thieves, too.

He fell asleep quickly, and didn’t notice the long look shared between the three adults in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another in this verse for Pan! This was super interesting to write because, surprise! I don't write kids often lol a fun little piece to work on. A little foreshadowing to his awakening later in life, perhaps... eheh


End file.
